


Chosen

by roses_and_absinthe



Category: Jung Taekwoon - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Otome - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_absinthe/pseuds/roses_and_absinthe
Summary: After a hard day of practice, you stumble upon something you weren't supposed to see. Now you have to choose who you spend the rest of eternity with.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Otome style fiction. Tags will change with each update so be aware. Any feedback is appreciated ^~^

The last notes of the song echoed throughout the room, leaving the sounds of people panting, clothes swishing and stomping feet coming to a halt. Hakyeon stood off to the side, in the ending pose he wanted for their new song. After a few seconds, we all moved, shuffling around and waving our hands in front of our hot, sweaty faces. A couple of the guys collapsed on the floor, including Taekwoon, Jaehwan, and Hyuk. 

On wobbly legs, I walked over to my backpack, grabbed my water bottle and took a long drink. My friend, Mikyung, wandered over with a towel in her hand, one already draped over her head. She patted my cheek lightly and said, “You’re so pink.” 

“It’s too hot in here. I wish we could open the windows,” I panted, drinking more water. 

“Ok, I think that’s enough for today. Go home and get some rest. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Hakyeon called out. He sat on the floor next to Taekwoon, patting his head and watching the rest of us pick up our things to go home. 

I chatted with Mikyung as we walked to the elevator and were almost out of the building when I realized I’d left my phone in the practice room.

“Want me to come with you?” she offered, stopping next to me. 

“No, it’s alright, go home. Knowing you, you’ve forgotten to eat.” I waved and rode the elevator back up. 

I pulled the door open and didn’t look around the room as I walked in. I didn’t realize the boys were still there. 

“Y/N-ah,” I heard behind me. 

I turned and found them drinking something I’d never seen before. They were all staring at me, surprised that I’d come back up.

“I forgot my phone. I’ll be gone in a minute.” I could feel their eyes on my back as I looked under the bench I’d put my backpack on, swiftly grabbed my phone and stood back up. As I did so, I came face to face with Hakyeon. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t see you there,” not meeting his eyes. 

The atmosphere in the room was tense, I realized, their eyes still following my every movement. Behind me, I heard the door close and lock. Hyuk had somehow made his way over and locked it. My heart beat faster. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, glancing at all of them. Hakyeon grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the other men. “Hey, let go,” I squirmed but his fingers were wrapped around tightly. 

They stood up and that’s when I really saw their eyes. They were red, a vibrant red, a stark contrast to their skin. I thought back and remembered that they weren’t wearing contacts earlier. Wonshik was still drinking from his bottle and the consistency of it seemed too thick to be any kind of juice. He smiled, his teeth red, his canines long and sharp. 

“This isn’t funny,” I said, trying to pull away from them, hoping it was a prank. “What are you trying to pull?”

“Nothing,” Hakyeon said beside me. “You’ve seen us now for what we truly are and that’s not something that we can easily forgive.” 

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. “What are you talking about?”

They all smiled, except Taekwoon, showing off their canines and blood-stained teeth. Hongbin stepped forward, lust in his eyes. Hakyeon held his hand out, halting his movement. 

“It's been awhile since we've had human blood,” Wonshik said.

I gasped, trying again to pull my arm out of Hakyeon’s grip. “Let me go,” I manage, mouth drier than a desert. 

“Now that you know we aren't entirely human, you have a decision to make,” Jaehwan said, more serious than I'd ever seen him.

I stared at him, holding my breath. When no one said anything, I had to ask, “W-what decision?” 

“Which of us you want to be with,” Hyuk said, catching my attention with his voice, low and smooth. 

“Who I… What?!” I felt my arms trembling and cold sweat beading on my neck. “You're insane, let me go!”

Hakyeon only stopped my struggling when he wrapped his arms around me, constricting any movement. His breath was at my ear, his fingers dug into my sides painfully, making me cry out in pain. “Stop moving,” he demanded. 

I whimpered, standing still and letting them all stare at me. 

“Who do you pick?” Hakyeon whispered into my ear. “Choose wisely.”

I looked at all of them one by one. Jaehwan, the cute and silly one. Always laughing and smiling at his fans. Hyuk, the maknae, though he doesn't act like it. Hongbin, gentle and handsome, his dimples accenting his features. Ravi, the charismatic rapper, staring at me with hunger in his eyes. Taekwoon, the man with cold eyes. And Hakyeon, the outgoing one, his mouth close to my ear. 

“Well?” Hongbin prompted quietly.

“I… I, choose…”


	2. 1. Hakyeon

“Hakyeon,” I whisper, my heart beating furiously in my chest. 

I feel his smile and his hand comes up to my hair, pulls my head to the side and plunges his teeth into my neck. 

“Aah!” My body tenses at the sensation of his lips on my neck, his tongue lapping at the blood spilling from my veins.

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon calls out. Hakyeon ignores him, his hand tangled firmly in my hair, holding my head steady. He finally pulls away, still smiling. He turns me around, plants a kiss on my lips before I let myself fall unconscious. 

***

A ringing pierces my ears, jolting me awake. My head throbs, pulsing behind my eyes. I look around the unfamiliar room I'm in. The shades are drawn, blocking the sun that has risen. The door suddenly opens and in walks Hakyeon. 

Suddenly, everything comes rushing back: the blood, the eyes, the teeth; everything. My heart skips a beat as I stare at him, remembering the ruthlessness with which he turned me into his food. Quickly, I scramble out of the bed and to the opposite side of the room, wanting nothing more than to stay as far away from him as possible.

“Jagi, don't be like that,” he said quietly. 

Taking a deep breath, I said, “What, scared? How could I not? You… You drank from me!” I clench my fists, trying to keep myself from shaking. “What the hell am I doing here?”

“I don't know where you live,” he replied simply. He took a step closer, his eyes never leaving me, his hands raised as if to show he meant no harm. Not being able to help myself, I pressed myself against the wall. If I could have, I would have escaped through it.

“Let me go,” my voice shook. 

“I'll take you ho-”

“No!” 

His eyes narrow, lips pursed, contemplating what to do next. Regarding me closely, he nodded. “Fine. I still expect you at practice.” With that, he turned, leaving the door open. 

Slowly making my way to it, I glanced around to make sure he wasn't going to pop out at me. The coast clear, I quickly find my way out to the door. Finding my shoes in the foyer, I slip into them and am out the door as fast as I can. 

I was halfway home when I realized I didn't have my backpack. “Shit,” I muttered. There was no way in hell I was going back. My keys were in it, as well as everything else I needed to go to practice. I didn't want anyone to know what happened and if they showed up with it, it would raise questions. That was not an option. Groaning, I sullenly turn around. Dreading seeing him again, I retraced my footsteps back to their building. 

I stood outside the door for a good five minutes before it opened, Wonshik holding the handle and looking at me expectantly. My eyes widened, remembering that he was a... Vampire. A vampire like Hakyeon, like the rest of them. 

“Breathe,” he said. He made no move, just watched me silently as I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. “Did you want something?”

“I, uh.. I-I forgot my backpack.. Is it here?” I managed to stutter out. 

“Yeah, hang on.” He walked away, opened the closet, and came back holding my backpack. He held it out for me to grab but I just looked at it in his hand. Sighing, he set it on the threshold and said, “I'm not going to eat you.”

I scowled. “Poor choice of words. If I remember correctly, you were the one who said you hadn't had human blood in a while,” I spat. Quickly grabbing my backpack, I turned for the elevator, ignoring his apologies as the doors closed. 

Finally arriving home, I throw all my clothes off and find that the collar of the gray t-shirt I was wearing had crusted blood. “Shit.” I continue to stare at it as I wander to the bathroom. 

Inspecting my neck in the mirror, I ask myself, “what have gotten myself into?” Finding the small puncture wounds with the tips of my fingers, my hands clench into fists. Anger flushes my veins and I slam my fists against the counter. Breathing heavily, I start the shower and scrub myself until I feel raw. Stepping out, I wrap myself in a towel and find more workout clothes to wear to practice. 

I manage to eat something before heading out again, hair hardly dry. I run into Mikyung along the way. Noticing my irritability, she asks what's wrong. 

“Just my period. Cramps,” I lie. Nodding, she chats away, letting her keep me distracted as we make our way to the practice room. Taking a deep breath, I stroll in, act as though nothing has happened between me and the members. 

Hakyeon is nowhere to be found. Setting my backpack down, I begin to stretch. 

“Y/N-ah, can I speak with you?” Hakyeon says from the door. 

My heart skips a beat and I turn to face him. Nodding, I follow him out the door. He leads me down an empty hallway and stops to face me. 

“Can I help you?” I ask venomously. 

“Be nice,” he scolds. “I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Wonshik said you came back.”

“For my backpack. I wasn't there to see you again,” lowering my voice, hoping that no one would hear us talking like this. Our past encounters had been polite, friendly even, but after yesterday, my impression of them changed. “I figure I'm probably the first person to know about… This,” I motion to my teeth, “in a while so I'm guessing this is about you wanting me to act like nothing happened.”

He pressed his lips together and nodded, never taking his eyes from me. “Very smart of you to think like that,” he says quietly.

I roll my eyes. I’m not stupid, geez. “Can I get back to stretching? You've said yourself it's better to stretch before practicing,” I tell him politely, already trying to forget this conversation. 

“Yeah.”

I turn on my heel and swiftly walk away from him. Little did I know that this was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Halfway through the practice, Hakyeon tells us that each of the members is going to have a special stage for their upcoming concert. As they’re going through ideas, someone suggests a sexy dance with Hakyeon. He agrees to it immediately and begins to go look at the other girls in the room, wondering who would be best for him to practice with. When his eyes settle on me, my heart stops. 

Shit. How did I not see this coming?

He smiles and points at me. “Y/N-ah, will you be my partner?” he asks cheerfully. 

I stared him, wide-eyed, before realizing everyone in the room is staring right back at me. Mentally slapping myself, I smile back and respond with a cheerful nod. 

I knew he was doing this to torture me. While the others took a break, it didn't take long to come up with a dance, with both our dance backgrounds. Of course, I was seething the entire time, having to endure his hands on my body. I really wanted to break those fingers. 

I glared at him the entire time we practiced alone. With others, I acted like I normally would have if he hadn't bitten me.

“Would you please stop glaring at me?” He asked when we prepared to head home. 

“I'm sorry, I'm not exactly happy right now.”

Without thinking, he asked, “why?”

“Seriously?” I stared at him, and I felt my anger flare again. Pursing my lips, I slip my backpack on and start for the door. 

He stops me and turns me around. “I'm sorry,” he says, holding my shoulders. “I'm sorry I bit you and then sorta kidnapped you.” He scratched the back of his head, looking at the floor. “I just couldn't help myself. I got too excited.” 

I stood there, mulling over his words. Clenching my jaw, I just nod.

He sighs, and asks, “can we start over? I want to do this properly.”

I huff, crossing my arms. “Properly? What is properly?”

“A proper relationship; boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“You've got to be kidding.”

He shakes his head. “I've never been more serious,” he says softly. 

Looking at him closely, I let myself take a deep breath. “I-I don't know, I guess I'll think about it.”

His face breaks into a smile and he wraps his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around. He sets me down and plants a kiss on my forehead. I glare at him again.

“I didn't say you could kiss me.”

Sobering up, he holds his palms together, asking forgiveness. “Let's go home,” he gestures towards the door. 

“You first.”

Giving me a cheeky smile, he leads the way. 

***

A week passes, we still practice our dance, as the concert is only a few days away. We were usually the last people to leave the building. Each day, he would do something to try to get me to smile and agree to be his. I merely shook my head at him, faking a smile for the sake of the others. 

After practicing for hours, we took a break, him sitting next to the mirror, his head hanging and me, sprawled across the cool floor. 

“There's something I've been meaning to tell you,” he says, taking a swig of his water. 

“What's that?”

“Now that you know what the guys and I are, there are a few people you need to meet.”

Sitting up, I stare at him, eyes narrowed. “What people?”

“This is just how things are with our coven, I don't make the rules. You need to meet our elders and get their approval.”

“Elders? Approval? For what?” I suddenly felt a headache beginning to form.

“To be my girlfriend.”

Frowning, I look at the floor. “But I haven't agreed to anything.”

“I know. It's just… Tradition, I guess.”

“Tradition,” I sigh, laying back down. “Do I have a choice?”

“I'd like to say yes but, well, no,” Hakyeon says bluntly.

“Great.”

“What are you thinking?” 

“What happens if I don't?” I ask, twiddling my fingers. 

“Uh, I really don't know. We haven't had a new relationship in our coven for years.”

“That's comforting,” I roll my eyes. “Well, then. If I don't have a choice.”

I hear him stand up and make his way over to me. I sit up and he kneels before me. Gently grabbing my hand, he holds it up to his lips and kisses my knuckles tenderly. My breath shallow, I only look at him. 

Why is he making me feel this way? I should be angry at him. What is happening?

“Is next week alright for you? After the concert?” He asked quietly. 

“Uh, I guess.”

Smiling, he kissed my knuckles again, and stands up, pulling me with him. “Do you have something nice to wear?”

“What, like a dress?” I thought about it, forgetting that he's still holding my hand. 

“Yeah. I want you to look presentable.”

“I think so? It's not like I've had the time to have dates.” 

Chuckling, he nodded. “Alright, well, if you don't, I'll send you something.”

“Nah-uh, you don't have to do that. We aren't a relationship yet, so I expect nothing from you.”  
“Yet?” He smiled. 

I stare at him, realizing what I had said. Balls. “That.. Just… Slipped out.”

“Uh huh, sure,” he squeezed the hand that is still in his grasp. “Give me your phone number.”

Quickly exchanging numbers, we get on with rehearsal. I was feeling confused but Hakyeon looked confident, as if he knew what my answer was before I did. 

Practicing with the others the next day, I acted as normally as I could. We chatted, laughed, and goofed off. I almost forgot the situation I was in. 

Almost. 

While we ate lunch, my phone vibrated, indicating a new message. 

Glancing at it, it was a message from Hakyeon. I glanced at him, sitting across the room with some of the members and other dancers, acting innocent. 

Hey.

… Yes?

He took a couple minutes to answer, his laugh ringing across the room. It made my heart flutter, which made me a bit angry. 

I got you something.

I didn't ask for anything. 

Well, too bad. I'll give it to you after practice. 

Fine. 

With that, I tossed my phone in my bag, attempting to get my anger to subside. 

Hours later, we're all packing again, when Hakyeon comes up behind me and swiftly slips something into my backpack.

“Open it later,” he whispers in my ear. 

Pursing my lips, I nod slightly and close my backpack. 

Mikyung steps up beside me, waiting to go home. She looks at me with questions in her eyes and I just shake my head, telling her that he just wanted to tell me to have a good night. 

“How sweet of him,” she giggles, poking me in the side.

“Shut up, it's nothing,” I push her away. 

Walking out of the building, we each head our separate ways, Mikyung telling me she wanted to go buy something for her cat. 

Walking to my apartment building, I thought about the events of the last week: finding out the VIXX members are vampires, actual blood drinking creatures, and that because of my accidental discovery of them drinking it, I had to pick of one among them. Without thinking, I’d chosen Hakyeon, the cheeky leader. Since then, he'd taken pleasure in making me his partner for their upcoming concert and treating me as sweetly as he could after having made me his meal. 

Sighing, I trek up the stairs, only to find a black box with a white ribbon sitting on my doorstep. Confused, I look around, half expecting to see someone pop out from around the corner. Picking it up, I hear clicking and rustling. Quickly opening the door, I kick my shoes off and head to the kitchen, setting the box on the table. 

Staring at it for a few moments, I gingerly try to pull the lid off, only to see that it is locked. Frowning, I wonder how I'm supposed to open the damn thing if it's locked and I don't have the key. Suddenly thinking of what Hakyeon had slipped into my backpack before leaving, I rummage around before finding a black and white envelope. Inside is a small skeleton key. 

Looking at it, there's a symbol on the handle that looks a bit like a bird. Sliding it into the keyhole, I twist it and am surprised when it unlocks the mysterious box. Slowly pulling the lid off, I gasp at finding a bag of makeup, high heeled shoes, and a dress. A note is tucked in the corner, my name neatly written across. Plucking it out, I read it. 

Y/A, I know you didn't ask for anything, but I want you to look presentable when you meet the elders. Please wear this on Monday night. I will be picking you up at 8.   
Hakyeon

Setting the note on the table, I set about inspecting the contents of the box. Pulling the dress out, I see that it's lace, the sleeves seeming to come just past my elbows and an open back. The skirt coming down to my knees, also draped in lace. Holding it up to my body, it looks like it's a perfect fit. Sighing, I set it on the chair. Beneath the dress was another box, covered in velvet. 

Grabbing it with my fingertips, I pull it out and open it. What greets me is a ruby heart surrounded by silver on a simple chain. Quickly closing it, I set it back in the box, tossing the dress in and slamming the lid on top. 

Slumping against the table, I groan. “How could this be happening to me? What did I do?”

Pushing away from the table, I turn to my bathroom, wanting a hot bath.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight is the concert, and everyone is buzzing with excitement and nerves. Getting some last minute practice in, we all focus on giving the best performance of our lives, like it would be our last. Hakyeon in particular is being a hardass on everyone. I don't know about anyone else but it is getting on my last nerve. 

As everyone heads out to the cars to take us to the venue, Hakyeon sneaks up next to me and squeezes my hand quickly. I glance at him and he gives me a wink, something unreadable in his eyes. I watch him as he turns to follow the boys into their own car and us back up dancers in another. 

\---

Backstage is positively vibrating with energy as everyone prepares for their performances. The boys are getting dressed in the room next to us, the coordis making sure they look flawless. Not like they're ever not flawless. 

I'm slipping my shirt off just as someone opens the door and who is standing in the doorway but Hakyeon himself. 

“Yah!” I glare at him, holding my shirt over my bra. “You better close the damn door, Hakyeon!”

The others squeal and try to hide themselves behind their clothes. 

Fumbling with the door, he hastily apologizes and slams it shut. 

I can feel the heat rising to my face as I realize he probably saw me half naked. Thinking back, it's been awhile since anyone saw me naked. What am I thinking? I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” One of the girls asked. “Your face is really red.”

Breathing deeply and counting to ten, I nod and continue getting dressed. 

We're all called to the stage and I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning, I see a blushing Hakyeon standing with his head bowed. 

“I'm really sorry,” he mutters. “I forgot that you were in there changing.”

“Not just me, the other girls too. You better apologize to them, too,” I say sternly. 

“I will,” he promises, giving me a small smile. 

“I swear, if you do that again, you can bet I will be doing a lot more than yelling.”

He raises an eyebrow, “really? Maybe I'll do it again just to find out.” Winking as he walks away, he leaves me there, brain fritzing at his implication. How quickly his demeanor changed from sweet to pervy. 

Realizing I'm not following, he comes back, grabs my wrist and pulls me behind him to the stage, where he wraps his arms around me, our starting position for our part. The audience goes mad, screaming and chanting his name. 

As the music starts, his arms slowly start making their way down my body, his hands grazing my hips then firmly grasping them to pull me flush against him. One hand slides down my thigh, behind my knee and pulls it up against his hip, his other hand coming up behind my neck. Meeting his gaze, I see something different in them, the same thing I saw earlier.

He leans me back, my head falling back, his nose grazing my chest as he leans into me. Pulling me up swiftly, I see his eyes have changed to a deep red, burning furiously as he stares at me. 

Gasping, I'm transfixed, unable to look away from his gaze. Noticing the effect he's had on me, he leads me through our choreography, his eyes never leaving mine, his hands traveling my body as we move across the stage. It feels like an eternity, staring into each other's eyes and moving with the music. 

As the song comes to an end, he pulls me against him, his head coming to rest against the crook of my neck, how we'd practiced. The lights dim and he grabs my hand again, leading me off the stage. The crowd roars and screams behind us and the next dancers quickly move to the stage.

Walking swiftly, he pulls me into the wait room, where a couple of the other members are waiting for their turn. 

“Look at him!” Ken says. 

Taekwoon walks over and forces Hakyeon to sit in one of the chairs. Ken rushes over with a familiar bottle and hands it to him. With clumsy hands, he opens it and downs almost half of it before Taekwoon takes it from him and places it on the table. Remembering I'm in the room, they turn to me and give me questioning looks.

“Don't look at me, I don't know why he's like this,” I defend myself. As much as I don't want to show it, I can tell they know I'm concerned. 

“She smells so good,” Hakyeon whispers, his eyes meeting mine, now a bright red. Before he says another word, Taekwoon hands him the bottle again and he finishes it swiftly. 

I stand there staring at him for a few minutes, wondering why he was like this. He finally looks up at me, his eyes back to their deep brown, a color I never thought I'd be happy to see.   
“What was that?” I ask him quietly. 

He sighs. “I was hoping you'd never have to see that, at least not this early on. It happens every once in awhile when I haven't had-” he cuts off abruptly. 

“Blood.” 

“Yeah.” He looks down at his hands. 

Fiddling with my shirt, I glance around the room, not knowing what else to do. Taking a deep breath, I kneel in front of him and hesitate before grabbing his hand. 

“I think at this point I'm just glad you're ok,” I say honestly. “What would have happened if you hadn't gotten any blood?”

“Maybe that's a conversation for another day,” Ken interrupts from the other side of the room. “We still have a concert to do and that is not a short discussion.”

“Right,” I stand up and Hakyeon follows, still holding my hand. “We have to change quickly.” I start walking away before Hakyeon turns me back around and wraps his arms around me. 

“Thanks for not freaking out,” he whispers, his breath grazing my ear, making me shiver. 

Pulling back, I see that look again. Before I can decipher it, he pushes me towards the other changing room, quickly disposing of his own layered clothing. 

I can think of nothing but his eyes as I change, wondering what they are trying to tell me. As the other girls come in to change for their next performance, I sip on water and wait for them to head to the stage. 

As the night continues, Hakyeon grazes my back with his fingertips any chance he got. Every time he did so, he sent shivers up my spine and had my loins heating in a way I hadn't felt in a long time. 

It's a wonder I didn't fall flat on my face during any of the performances. For some reason, Hakyeon dancing in front of me was getting to be a major distraction. Shaking my head for what seemed like the millionth time, I tried to focus on the dances we had sweat, bled and teared for in the last couple months. 

We all stand in the sides watching them perform their last song, the audience shaking their light sticks in time to the beat. As the boys bow and thank their fans for attending their concert, the roars grow increasingly, and banners start waving madly again. The screams are deafening as the boys run off the stage, sweat gleaming on their brows and dripping down their necks. We all applaud, thanking each other for the hard work in making this concert a success.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend of the concerts is a blur. We all went our separate ways, celebrating each with our friends after the last one. Mikyung, two other girls and I, went out for drinks. I must have had more than what I'm used to since I barely remember getting home. The pounding headache I had upon waking was a good indication of how much we must have partied. At least we had a few more days before our next concert, but before then, I have a “date” with Hakyeon. 

The black box is still sitting on my kitchen table, untouched since the night I received it. I haven't wanted to think about it but this supposed meeting with the elders is fast approaching and I'm not sure what will happen. 

Hakyeon hasn't said much on it, so I'm more nervous than I probably would be. 

My phone buzzes next to me in bed. 

Speak of the devil. 

I open the text message and read I hope you didn’t party too hard. I’m sending a driver over to pick you up and bring you to our stylist. The Elders are very scrutinizing when a prospective bride comes to meet them. 

I freeze. Bride? I thought I was only his girlfriend.

I quickly type a message back. Hold on. Bride? You never said anything about marriage. 

Minutes passed. I start to feel my chest constricting, making it hard for me to breathe. When my phone buzzed again, I quickly open the message, hoping that it wasn’t what he meant to say.

I apologize for suddenly revealing this but you are a potential bride. Everything will be explained when you meet the Elders tonight. The driver will pick you up at 5. Don’t forget the box. 

I stared at my phone until the screen blackened. Bride? I’m not ready for marriage! How could this be happening to me?! What did I do? How can I get out of this? 

I spent the rest of the afternoon panicking. I hadn’t realized how fast time had gone by when I heard a knock at my door. Confused, I looked at the clock and came to the unfortunate realization that it was 5. It was time for me to go. Slowly standing up out of the chair I had taken residence in, I shuffled to the door, trying to take as much time as possible. An impatient knock came again, startling me. 

“Miss? It’s time to go. We need to get you prepared. We cannot make the Elders wait,” came a stern voice through the door. He knocked again, harder.

Frustrated, I pulled the door open quickly, glaring at him. “Is it necessary for you to knock so hard?” I turned away, leaving the door open. He stepped inside and closed the door. 

“I apologize but we must really get going,” he said, not giving any hint of emotion. 

I stared at him and said, “What happens if I don’t?”

“I don’t think you would like to find out,” came his quick reply, as if he was expecting me to ask that question. 

“Maybe I would.”

He looked at me, wondering if he could really tell me what happened if I didn’t get a move on. 

“Very well,” he said, exasperated. “In my time, being part of the coven, I’ve seen prospective brides tortured, burned alive, fed on until they were drained of all their blood, among many other things.”

I stopped breathing. Did they really do that? I was not going to find out. 

“Just give me a minute,” I mumbled, heading to my room to grab a sweater. 

When I returned, he had the box in his hands, waiting for me by the door. I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table, slipped shoes on, and followed him out. He led me to a black Mercedes Benz and opened the door for me. Sliding in, he handed me the box and swiftly closed the door. As he made his way to the driver’s side, I clicked my seatbelt in. 

As we pulled away, I realized that it was my last time leaving home as a normal human. Unless something happened, I would be the bride of a vampire, a creature I never thought existed until a couple weeks ago. How much my life had changed drastically since then. 

\---

We reached a gated compound on the outskirts of the city, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon. As we pulled in, the magnitude of the compound set in. There were several buildings, piquing my curiosity. We kept driving until we reached a building that seemed to be set at the furthest edge of the land. He pulled up in front of the doors, and climbed out of his seat. There were men standing guard, dressed in black suits, earpieces snaking down the back of their necks. One said something into his sleeve, notifying someone of my arrival. 

Well, this is new, I thought. I glanced up into the windows and saw a couple of figures standing there, watching me. I looked away quickly, making my way up the stairs with the chauffeur behind me, holding the box. 

One of the guards opened the door, nodding at me in greeting. I nodded back, afraid to speak. Standing to one side of the entrance was a couple of ladies, dressed in black dresses, pumps and flawless makeup. One of them seemed familiar. Squinting at her, she smiled and waved. 

Mikyung?! I gawked at her. She walked over, and wrapped her arms around me. 

“I’m so glad you’re finally here!” she said, pulling back, a grin stretching her lips. “Come on, we have lots to do before you’re presented to the Elders!” She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator, punching a button before I could muster up anything to say. 

“What are you doing here?” I finally managed to ask. 

“I know it’s a surprise to see me here. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but our rules forbid it. But now that you’re a bride, I don’t have to hide anything anymore,” she said cheerily. “I’m Hakyeon’s cousin.”

“Huh? You’re related?” I ask, shocked. 

She nods, giggling at my expression. “I offered to help you get ready and Hakyeon agreed. I’ve always wanted to help a bride get ready.”

My head was spinning at all of the information that was being thrown at me. The elevator came to a halt, the doors opening to a spacious living room. The couches and seats were black leather, with gray and red splashed around the room.

I had no time to pay attention to the finer details as Mikyung hurriedly pulled me to a room, where she pulled my sweater off and pushed me into the bathroom, turning the shower on as she went. 

“You need to take a shower,” she said. “After, Risa will do your hair and I will do your makeup. There’s a certain standard that needs to be met for these things.”

I huff, pulling my shirt over my head and mumble, “so I’m told.” 

She breezes out, leaving me to clean myself. Adjusting the temperature, I hop in, seeing the shower necessities already on the shelf. I can’t seem to make myself focus on one thing, doing things on autopilot, wondering if this is reality. Getting out, I wrap the bathrobe around me, and walk out, fully aware that there’s nothing I can do to stop this. 

I sit in the chair and let Risa, stern and cold, work on my hair while Mikyung chats away beside me, too excited to notice my dread. As Risa leaves, Mikyung brings over the box filled with the makeup Hakyeon sent me. The dress is draped over a chair, the heels sitting next to it. Mikyung quiets down as she focuses on my face, gently patting on product after product, making me presentable for the Elders. 

She pats my shoulder, pulling me out of whatever trance I had put myself in. Holding the dress up, I stare at it. 

I guess I have to dress up. 

Slipping into the material, the quality of it sends shivers up my spine. I’ve never had the money to even go shopping for these kinds of dresses. Mikyung zips me up and leads me back to the chair, where she hands me the heels and grins. 

“You look absolutely lovely,” she beams. 

I can’t help but smile and blush, buckling the straps of the damned things, pinching my toes immediately. 

Only minutes pass before the elevator dings again. Turning to look at it, Hakyeon walks in, looking handsome in a tailored suit. He comes to a sudden halt as his eyes land on mine, his mouth popping open in surprise.

The blush that had just dissipated returns, more furiously than before. My eyes seem to be glued to his as he realizes that he’s staring, shaking himself slightly before continuing to make his way to me. 

Holding his hand out to mine, I gently slip my fingers in his as he pulls me to stand. 

“You look beautiful,” he says softly, slowly taking in my appearance. 

“Um, thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“I don’t know if you know, but I picked out everything,” he informs me quietly.

Looking down at myself, I look at him in surprise. “Did you really?” 

He nods, smiling sheepishly. Noticing the necklace still on the table, he grabs it and clips around my neck. He fingers the pendant for a second before smiling again. 

Another beep from the elevator has us turning around. A man with a frown embedded in his face walks in briskly, eyeing us standing together. 

“If you are now ready, the Elders would like to see you,” he says almost snootily. 

I feel the color drain out of my face. Hakyeon steps into my line of vision, telling me to breathe and grabbing hold of my hand. 

“It’ll be alright,” I hear him say. 

Nodding, he turns to face the man, wrapping my arm around his as he leads me into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long!! Life gets in the way but here's the next chapter ^_^ I hope you enjoy and as always, feedback is always welcome.

My heart wouldn’t stop beating erratically as we made our way out of the elevator underground. Hakyeon patted my hand soothingly, assuring me that everything was going to be alright. We walked past other people, everyone staring unabashedly at me, turning to whisper hurriedly to their comrades. I wondered vaguely what they were saying about me. As we reached what seemed like the back of the building, huge double doors greeted us, guards on either side. 

“We have to wait here to be called in,” Hakyeon whispered. 

“Called in?” I whispered back. 

“It’s this tradition they have,” he explained, giving me a gentle smile. 

“Cha Hakyeon, you may enter,” one of the guards said. 

My already stressed heart beat even more furiously as they opened the doors, holding them while Hakyeon led my reluctant body through. 

I stared wide-eyed at the cavernous room before me. It’s been decorated much like the room upstairs, black and red everywhere. These seem to be their favorite colors. The marble floors buffed so they reflected everything, my heels clicking as we walked through to the five chairs lined up towards the back, elegantly inlaid with gold and what looks like pearls. Each chair was occupied by equally elegantly dressed people. Around the sides of the room are even more chairs, most of them occupied by other people. 

Not people, I remind myself. Vampires. 

They all watched as we approach, their dark blue, almost black, eyes sending shivers down my spine. No one moves as we came to a halt before them, my hand gripping Hakyeon’s arm maybe a little too tightly. 

As I wait for someone to say something, I notice the other boys standing off to the side, looking elegant and dapper in their own suits. They each nod slightly in my direction, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. 

“Cha Hakyeon,” a deep voice rings through the room. “It has come to our attention that you have committed a serious offense, one that may cost this human her life.” 

I gasp, not being able to hold my reaction back at his sudden words. My knees almost give out before Hakyeon wraps his arm around me, pressing me to him and holding me up. 

“Yes, it’s true,” Hakyeon answers clearly, his hand reaching down to press mine against his chest. 

Murmurs start rolling through the room. The Elders frown, glaring at Hakyeon, their sharp teeth peeking out from between their grimacing faces. 

“You’ve marked her?” A woman asks, her oddly deep voice drawing my attention to her. “Without going through the proper channels of consent?”

I stare at her, her sharp eyes watching me intently as Hakyeon shuffles around. 

“I have.”

More disapproving hisses echo around me, making them much worse than they probably were. 

“You didn’t get consent, from the counsel or this human?” A menacing voice asks. 

I turn to the voice, immediately regretting it. His glare freezes my blood in my veins. His teeth are bared, making him look downright evil. My breath catches in my throat, my body beginning to react to the lack of oxygen.

“Breathe,” the Elder barks at me, startling me. He turns to Hakyeon, staring him down seethingly. “Answer the question. Did you or did you not get consent from this human to mark her as your own?”

Hakyeon bows his head, and responds, “No, I didn’t.” 

“Is this true, human? Were you aware that Hakyeon is a vampire at the time of his marking?” another asks, his deep voice resounding throughout the room.

I shudder under their gaze, swallowing to attempt to answer. “N-no, I did- I didn’t know,” comes my shaky answer. 

“You were not aware that with him marking you, you would have to give up your life as a human should you chose to stay with him? That you would need to leave the life you know behind and live out your life with this coven?” 

I turn to stare at him wide eyed, not realizing how much was at stake. I shake my head, admitting I was unaware of any of it. Ice floods my chest, my head feeling light. 

The Elders shake their heads, glaring furiously at Hakyeon. 

“Get the human a chair,” the deep voiced man says. “She looks as though she may faint.”

Hakyeon’s arm wraps around me tighter, holding me up enough before sitting me down in the chair that appears behind me. He kneels before me, hand gently caressing my cheek, his eyes watching me with concern. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask, trying to focus only on him. 

“I was worried you would run away.”

I mull his answer over briefly and take a deep breath, trying to clear my head. “That’s understandable,” I mutter. 

“Human,” I hear from behind Hakyeon. “Get yourself together, we must finish this counsel and come to a decision about your fate and his.”

I glance up at them, see the impatience in their faces. Nodding meekly, I stand. 

“Would you mind coming up?” the woman asks again. “I want to inspect the mark he’s given you.”

I turn to look at Hakyeon, asking the silent question. He nods and gives me a slight push. I stumble across the floor, hesitating as I make it to the woman. She stands, a few inches taller. Her skin is almost translucent, the blue veins standing out this close to her. She reaches up, pushes my hair to the side, her long nails grazing lightly against my skin. She turns me so the other Elders can see the mark. A hiss of disapproval emanates from one of them. She lightly runs her fingers across it, sending unpleasant shivers down my spine. 

“It’s a true mark,” she says. She looks at me again, her eyes piercing mine. “He bit you with the intent of making you his. Unfortunately, it doesn’t bode well for you, if you don’t accept his mark.”

Ice fills my chest again. “What would happen?” my voice barely above a whisper. “What happens to me if I don’t accept his mark?”

“Certain death, for both of you,” she says bluntly. “We have very strict customs, ones which we follow to the letter. We must make an example of Hakyeon. We cannot allow what he has done to ever be committed again.”

I can’t help the whimper that comes from me. Hakyeon is instantly at my side, keeping me from collapsing to the floor. 

A million thoughts run through my mind. I can’t let Hakyeon die. Especially since he’s very much in the public eye. People would question his sudden disappearance. I can’t do that to him. I can’t do that to the rest of the members or his fans, both of whom he loves very much. I look at Hakyeon, and turn to look at the members that have been standing quietly behind us. They smile, though the emotion doesn’t quite reach their eyes. My decision doesn’t only affect me, but them as well, and anyone who is acquainted with them and Hakyeon. And what about my family and friends? What would happen to them if I disappear out of the blue? I can’t let them suffer, not unless I offer a reason. 

“What is your choice, human?” the Elder from before asks. “Do you wish to stay an eternity with Hakyeon, living out your life with his for the rest of your days?”

“Or do you wish to reject his mark, meaning a certain death to you and Hakyeon.”

Taking a deep breath, I slide my fingers into Hakyeon’s hand, squeezing tightly. I glance up at him, his face looking grim. 

“I accept his mark,” I answer, voice quivering slightly. Hakyeon whips around to look at me, surprised by my answer. Clearly not the one he was expecting. A smile begins to form at the corners of his mouth as his eyes wander over my face.

Murmurs begin rolling through the room again. 

The Elders, looking satisfied with my response, settle back into their seats. 

“Very well,” the mean Elder says. “Tomorrow, the Binding Ceremony will be held and you and Hakyeon will be mates until the end of your days, unless you would like to join in our ranks as a vampire as well.”

“Join?” I echo, my head feeling light again, the world muffling around me. 

“Yes, when one of us is mated with a human, they are given a choice whether to live out the rest of their days as a human, or join their mate in eternity. It is entirely up to the human, this choice.”

Nodding, I grasp onto Hakyeon’s arm before my legs give out, darkness closing in around the edges of my vision. 

“Tomorrow, you and Hakyeon will be joined for the rest of your life.”

That’s the last thing I hear before the darkness takes over.


End file.
